walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandria Safe-Zone (TV Series)
The Alexandria Safe-Zone, or simply Alexandria, is a walled-off community in AMC's The Walking Dead located in Alexandria, Virginia, near Washington, D.C. Background Information Pre-Apocalypse The neighborhood was an upscale planned community with its own solar grid, cisterns and eco-based sewage filtration with pricing starting at the $800,000 to $1,400,000 range. Post-Apocalypse The upscale planned community was a safe-zone established by the military in the early days of the outbreak, containing a handful of supplies for a large group of people. Ohio Congresswoman Deanna Monroe and her family were attempting to evacuate D.C. and return to Ohio to help handle the crisis in her state. While doing so, they were directed by the military to the neighborhood, among other survivors from D.C., and ordered to wait for their return, which never occurred. Eventually, the survivors used the supplies for their own survival, including construction materials from a shopping mall nearby, which were used to build the wall. New survivors joined the community shortly thereafter. Deanna soon became their leader and saw promise and the rebirth of civilization again in Alexandria. She believed who people were before the apocalypse mattered in rebuilding and sustaining the community. Reg Monroe, her husband, was a professor of architecture and thus was in charge of building the walls. Her son, Aiden, was in ROTC and was made supply runner. Other citizens like Aaron and Eric Raleigh who had experience in the NGO were put in charge of going out of the safe-zone to recruit more survivors. In time, Aaron and Eric recruited enough survivors to establish a full community. However, they had recruited a man named Davidson who was the leader of a small group. Davidson and his group did not agree with Deanna and could not work in the safe-zone. Deanna had them exiled and driven out by Aaron, Aiden, and Nicholas. Because of what occurred with recruiting a group of survivors, Deanna suspended the recruiting program from taking in larger groups and only focusing on lone-survivors. But as time went on Deanna saw that her citizens are not prepared for the outside world and that makes them vulnerable in the event that the undead or hostile survivors decide to attack the safe-zone, and thus Deanna allowed Aaron and Eric to resume recruiting larger groups. Eventually the two came across a large group of 15 from Atlanta lead by a Rick Grimes. They spent a couple of weeks observing them and decided that they were safe and well enough to join the safe-zone. Aaron approached Rick's group and lead them back to Alexandria, despite Eric being injured during the recruiting process. All of Rick's group were interviewed by Deanna about who they were, their skills, and what they've encountered out there. After surrendering their weapons, they were given two houses. Eventually Rick was given the job of constable of Alexandria alongside Michonne. However, their group began clashing with the people of Alexandria. For instance, some of their reckless behavior ended up getting one of the group members, Noah, killed, and Rick was not allowed to handle a community member, Pete, from abusing his wife, Jessie. Deanna eventually held a meeting for all members of Alexandria and Rick's group to decide if Rick and his people should leave their community. Meanwhile, Aaron and Daryl had been out recruiting and came across a dangerous scavenging group calling themselves the Wolves, and the two recruited a lone survivor, Morgan Jones, who has been looking for Rick. Rick delivered a speech to the people of Alexandria after he found and killed several walkers that got in the safe-zone. After informing the citizens that they're sheltered lives have made them soft and unaware of the real world and that it will get them killed, Pete barges in on the meeting and kills Reg. Deanna allows Rick to execute Pete. Inhabitants *Deanna Monroe - Leader of the community; wife of Reg and mother of Spencer and Aiden. *''Aiden Monroe ''- One of the official supply runners of the community; son of Deanna and Reg. *''Reg Monroe'' - Official carpenter and decorator of the community; husband of Deanna and father of Aiden and Spencer. *Spencer Monroe - Son of Deanna and Reg; serves as one of the lookouts. *Aaron - Boyfriend of Eric; serves as one of the official scouts of the community. *Eric Raleigh - Boyfriend of Aaron; formerly a scout for the community; kept under medical observation until further notice. *''Pete Anderson'' - Husband of Jessie and father of Ron and Sam; official doctor of the community. *Jessie Anderson - Wife of Pete and mother of Ron and Sam; has multiple jobs within the community. *Ron Anderson - A child living in the community; son of Pete and Jessie. *Sam Anderson - A child living in the community; son of Pete and Jessie. *Nicholas - Formerly a supply runner of the community; remanded to remain within walls until further notice. *Mikey - A child living in the community; son of Nicholas *Denise Cloyd- A doctor who is Pete's replacement. *Heath- One of the official supply runners of the community. *Scott- A man living in the community. *Carter- A man living in the community. *Olivia - A woman living with the community. *Enid - A child living in the community who arrived alone. *Bob Miller - An elderly resident of the community. *Natalie Miller - An elderly resident of the community. *Tobin - One of the construction workers; formerly the foreman. *Bruce - One of the construction workers. *Francine - One of the construction workers. *Holly - A woman living in the community. *Mrs. Neudermyer - A woman living in the community; perpetually pesters other residents to help find a pasta maker. *Kent - A man living in the community. *Erin - A woman living in the community. *Rosemary - A woman living in the community. *''Carter Dilley - A man who lived in the community.'' *''Alvin Jerry - A man who lived in the community.'' *''Jeremy Freeborn - A man who lived in the community.'' *''Annabel Culver - A woman who lived in the community.'' *Alexandria Resident 1 - A woman living in the community. *Alexandria Resident 2 - A woman living in the community. *Davidson - Resident of the community; exiled in best interest of community. *Numerous other survivors. Newcomers The following are newcomers who were recruited by Aaron and Eric, and later Daryl. They all have been given jobs within the community *Rick Grimes - A constable of the community. *Carl Grimes - A student living in the community. *Judith Grimes - A baby living in the community. *Michonne - A constable of the community. *Glenn Rhee - One of the official supply runners of the community. *Maggie Greene - Deanna's assistant in state affairs. *Daryl Dixon - One of the official scouts for the community. *Carol Peletier - One of the many caretakers of the community. *Sasha - A lookout for the community. *Sgt. Abraham Ford - Foreman of the construction crew. *Rosita Espinosa - A woman living in the community; serves as medical assistant whenever needed. *Dr. Eugene Porter - A man living in the community; regularly provides maintenance on circuits. *Fr. Gabriel Stokes - A man living in the community; takes up residence in the chapel. *Tara Chambler - One of the official supply runners of the community. *''Noah'' - One of the offical supply runners of the community; *Morgan Jones - Newcomer to the community. Former *Davidson - Resident of the community; exiled in best interest of the community. *1 Unnamed Man - Resident of the community; exiled in best interest of the community. *1 Unnamed Woman - Resident of the community; exiled in best interest of the community. Deaths *Reg Monroe - Throat accidentally slit by Pete in front of community. *Pete Anderson - At Deanna's order, shot in the head by Rick as retribution for Reg's death. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"The Distance" *"Remember" * "Forget" * "Spend" * "Try" * "Conquer" Trivia *The neighborhood used for filming is in the town of Senoia, adjacent to where Woodbury was filmed. In fact, the water tower of "Woodbury" can be seen in the episode "Remember." *On Google Maps, the satellite images were made during shooting. You can see the wall, the ruins, watch tower and its solar panels. *AMC put up a virtual tour of the set online. It can be found here. Category:TV Series Locations Category:TV Series Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone